familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
German exonyms (Hungary)
Below is a list of German language exonyms for towns and villages in Hungary. The Hungarian names are listed first, followed by the German names. A * Abaliget = Abaling * Ácsteszér = Tessier, Zierndorf * Adony = Adam * Adyliget = Hotterbergl, Schwarzer Kopf Budapest- ¹ * Ág = Neudak * Ágfalva = Agendorf * Agostyán = Augustin * Ajka = Eickau:, Eikau * Ajka-Bódé = Eickau-Wuding ¹ * Ajka-Tósokberénd Eickau-Duschigwehrend: ¹ * Ajkarendek = Eickaurendeck: ¹ , Eikaureindel: * Aka = Acker * Albertfalva = Sachsenfeld: Budapest- * Albertirsa = Albertirscha * Alcsútdoboz-Alcsút = Altschutt-?-Altschutt * Aldebrö = Unter-Debrö * Almamellék = Homelk * Almáskamarás = Almasch * Almáskeresztúr = Kerestur * Alsómocsolád = Metschelad * Alsonána = Naane, Raitznona, Unternanau * Alsórönök = Unterradling * Alsószölnök = Unterzemming * Angyalföld = Engelsfeld (Budapest-?) * Aparhant = Aprehant * Apátvarasd = Warasch * Aquincum = Aquinkum * Árpádföld = Arpadfeld: Budapest- ¹ * Áta = Atta B * Babarc = Bawarz * Bácsalmás = Almasch * Bácsbokod = Wikitsch * Bácsborsód = Borschod * Bácsszentgyörgy = Batsch-Sankt-Georg * Baja = Baaje * Baja = Frankenstadt * Bakonygyepes = Jepsching: * Bakonygyirót = Gerisdorf * Bakonyjákó = Jakobsdorf im Buchenwald, Jakau * Bakonykoppány = Koppen im Buchenwald * Bakonykúti = Kuti * Bakonynána = Nannau * Bakonyoszlop = Oßlipp * Bakonypéterd = Petersdorf * Bakonypölöske = Peroldsdorf * Bakonysárkány = Drachendorf, Schargan * Bakonyszentiván = Sankt-Iwan * Bakonyszentkirály = Deutschkönigsdorf * Bakonyszentlászló = Laßldorf * Bakonyszombathely = Deutschmarkt, Sombarthell * Bakonyszücs = Sitsch * Balassagyarmat = Jahrmarkt * Balatonfüred = Fired, Firet, Bad Plattensee * Balf = Sankt-Wolfs, Wolfs * Balinka = Balingen * Bánd = Bandau * Bánfalva = Wandorf * Bár = Baar * Baranyajenő = Jening * Baranyaszentgyörgy = Sendjerga * Barátúr = Prader: * Barcs = Bartsch, Draustadt * Barnag = Barnig * Baross Gábor-telep = Obere und Untere Weide: * Bátaapáti = Apadi, Abtsdorf * Bátaszék = Badeseck * Béb = Wieb * Békásmegyer = Krottendorf: (Budapest-?) * Békéscsaba = Tschabe * Belecska = Bellitsch: * Belvárdgyula = Belward: * Belváros (Budapest) = Innenstadt:'' Budapest * Beremend = Behrend * Berkenye = Berkina, Birkenheim im Donauwinkel * Berkesd = Berkisch * Bezedek = Berseneck * Bezenye = Pallersdorf * Bia Wia = Wiehall: * Biatorbágy = Wiehall-Kleinturwall * Bicske = Witschke * Bikács = Wiekatsch, Wikatsch * Bikal = Wickerl * Bisse = Bisching * Bize = Niksbrod: * Boldogasszonyfa = Bodigaß * Bóly = Bohl, Deutschbohl * Bonnya = Punnia * Bonyhád = Bonnhard * Bonyhádvarasd = Warasch * Borjád = Burjad * Börzsöny = Persching * Bőszénfa = Besinge * Buda = Ofen * Budafok = Promontor: Budapest- * Budajenő = Jeine * Budakalász = Kalasch * Budakeszi = Wudigeß * Budaliget = Neuriß: Budapest- * Budaörs = Wudersch * Budatétény = Kleinteting: Budapest- * Bük = Wichs * Bükkösd = Wickisch * Bükkösd-Megyefa = Wickisch-Maidorf: C * Cák = Zackendorf * Cegléd = Zieglet * Ceglédbercel = Bertzel b.Zieglet, Berzel * Celldömölk = Klein Mariazell * Cikó = Zickau * Császártöltés = Kaiserdamm (auch: Tschasartet) * Csehbánya = Böhmischhütten * Cselegörcsöny = Getschingen: * Csepel-sziget = Eugensinsel: * Csibrák = Schiwrak, Csibrák * Csikóstöttös = Tiedisch: * Csillaghegy = Sternberg:'' Budapest * Csillebérc = Kukukberg (Dreihotter): (Budapest-?) * Csörötnek = Schriedling D * Dág = Dachau[[, Dachau b.Drostdorf * Debrecen = Debrezin * Decs = Deetsch * Diósárok = Nußthal: * Diósberény = Bering * Diósd = Orasch * Dobogó = Galgenberg * Dőripatlan = Patland: * Dorog = Drostdorf * Duna = Doone * Dunabogdány = Bogdan * Dunaharaszti = Harast, Schwabendorf an der Donau * Dunakömlőd = Kemling * Dunaszekcső = Retschingen, Seetschke * Dunaszentmiklós = Sankt Nikolaus * Dunaújváros = Donaustadt * Duzs = Duschau E * Ecseny = Etschi * Eger = Erlau * Egerág = Egrad * Egervölgy = Deutschdorf * Egyházasharaszti = Harsting * Egyházaskozár = Ratskoslar auch Raitzkosat * Elek = Elek * Ellend = Elend * Előszállás = Neuhof * Endrőc = Endritz * Érd = Hanselbeck * Erdősmárok = Bischofsmarok: * Erdösmecske = Metschge, Ratzmetschke * Erzsébet = Bischofssanktelisabeth * Erzsébetváros = Elisabethstadt * Esztergom = Gran * Etyek = Eideck: F * Farkasgyepű = Wirtshäusl * Farkasrét = Wolfswiese: (Budapest-?) * Farkasvölgy = Wolfswiese: (Budapest-?) * Fazekasboda = Boden * Feked = Schwarzfeld * Felhévíz = Aigen * Felsőcsatár = Oberschilding * Felsőmindszent = Ober-Allerheiligen: * Felsőnána = Falschnone * Felsőrákos = Obere Rakoscher Wiesen: * Felsőrönök = Oberradling: * Felsőszentiván = Ober-Sankt-Iwan * Felsőszölnök = Oberzemming * Fenyőfő = Fichtenhöh * Ferencváros = Franzstadt * Fertőboz = Holling * Fertőendréd = Großandrä * Fertőrákos = Kroisbach: * Filatorigát = Filatoriried: (Budapest-?) * Fonyód = Fonjod * Fűzvölgy = Freiweis G * Gadács = Gadatsch * Gánt = Gant: * Gánt-KápolnapusztaGant-Kappeln: * Gasztony = Gasting * Gazdagrét = Reicheried: (Budapest-?) * Geresdlak = Gereschlack * Gerényes = Gerienisch * Godisa = Godischa * Gödöllő = Getterle * Gödre = Kedri * Gödre-Gödrekeresztúr = Gödring-Kreuzdörfel * Gorica = Guriza * Görcsöny = Gürschen * Görcsönydoboka = Ketsching * Grábóc = Grawitz * Gyód = Jood * Gyoma = Djoma * Gyönk = Jink * Győr = Raab: * Györe = Jerewe * Györköny = Jerking * Gyula = Deutsch-Jula * Gyulafirátót = Rathold H * Hajós = Hajasch * Halászváros = Fischerstädtel: * Harasztifalu = Harastin: * Harka = Harkau: * Háros = Harosch: * Hárshegy = Lindenberg: * Hárskút = Lindenbrunn * Harta = Hartau: * Hásságy = Haschad: * Hegyháthodász = Hodis * Hegyhátmaróc = Marotz * Hegyhátsál = Schaal * Hercegszentmárton = Bailand: * Hercegkút = Trautsondorf * Herminamező = Herminenfeld: (Budapest-?) * Herend = Herrendorf: * Hercegfalva seit 1951: Mezőfalva = Herzogendorf * Hercegszabar = Sabern: * Hetvehely = Hetfehell * Hidas = Hidasch * Hidor = Deutschdorf * Himesháza = Nimmersch * Hőgyész = Hidjeß * Horváthertelend = Krowotisch-Hertelen * Hosszúhetény = Hetting * Hosszúrét = Langeried: * Hosszúvölgy = Langental: * Hűvösvölgy = Kühlestal: I * Ibafa = Iwafa * Iharkút = Ahornbrunn * Irhásárok = Lederergraben: * Iklad = Iklad * Illocska = Illutsch * Istenhegy = Raitzenköpfl: (Budapest-?) * Ivánbattyán = Iwanbottian: * Ivándárda = Iwandarde: * Izmény = Ismi J * Jágónak = Jagonak * Ják = Sankt Georgen * Jakabháza = Jakobshof: * Jánossomorja = Sankt-Johann * Jász = Jaß: * Józsefváros = Josephstadt: K * Kakasd = Kockrsch * Kalaznó = Kallaß, Gallas * Kalocsa = Kollotschau * Kamaraerdő = Kammerwald: * Kán = Kaan * Kápolna = Kompolt * Kaposhomok = Hommigg * Kaposszekcső = Secksching * Kaposvár = Kopisch, auch:Ruppertsberg:, Ruppertsburg * Karolyfalva = Karlsdorf * Kaszásdűlő = Mahdried (Budapest-?) * Katalinpuszta = Galine * Kátoly = Kattelhof * Katymár = Schanzmark: * Kecskéd Kätschke * Kékesd = Kikisch * Kelenföld = (Budapest-?) * [[Kelenvölgy] = Scharfeseck: (Budapest-?) * Kemestaródfa = Tadisdorf * Kercseliget = Gerstlek * Keszőhidegkút = Hirrekut * Keszthely = Kesthell * Kétújfalu = Neudorf: * Kéty = Kiek, Gieck * Királyerdő = Kaiserwald * Kimle = Kimling * Kisbudmér = Kleinbudmer * Kiscell = Kleinzell * Kisdorog = Kleindorog * Kishajmás = Kleinhaimasch * Kishidegkút =Kleinhidikut * Kisjakabfalva = Jackfall * Kiskassa = Kascha * Kiskőrös = Körösch * Kiskunhalas = Hallasch * Kislippó = Lipowitz * Kislőd = Kischludt * Kismányok = Klaamanok auch: Kleinmanok * Kismaros = Kleinneustadt * Kisnyárád = Kischnaarad * Kispest = Kleinpest: Budapest- * Kistormás = Klaadarmisch (Kleindarmisch) * Kisújbánya = Neuglashütte * Kisvárda = Kleinwardein * Kisvejke = Kleinwecken, Ungarischweke * Kiszsidány = Roggendorf * Köblény = Kewling * Kölked = Kulken * Kolontár = Kornthal im Buchenwald * Komárom = Komorn * Komló = Kumlau * Kópháza = Kohlnhof * Körmend = Kirment * Környe = Kirne * Kőszeg = Güns * Kőszegdoroszló = Deutschdorf * Kőszegfalva = Schwabendorf: * Kozármisleny = Mischlen * Krisztinaváros = Christinestadt: (Budapest-?) * Kunbaja = Kumbai * Kurucles = Kreutzenwinkel (Budapest-?) * Kútvölgy = Brunntal: (Budapest-?) L * Lábatlan = Labeland: * Lábatlan-Piszke = Labeland-Fischern * Lad = Lott * Ladomány = Laademe * Lajoskomárom = Loischkomorn * Lánycsók = Lantschuk * Lapáncsa = Lappantsch * Leányvár = Leinwar, Mädchenburg * Lébénymiklós = Leiden * Lengyel = Lendl * Levél = Kaltenstein * Ligetfalva = Haintal * Lipótmező = Leopoldifeld * Lipótváros = Leopoldstadt (Budapest-?) * Lippó = Lippwar * Liptód = Litower * Lókút = Roßbrunn * Lothárd = Lothard * Lovászhetény = Laßhetting * Lovasberény = Lauschbrünn M * Madárhegy = Vogelberg * Mágocs = Magotsch * Magyarbóly = Ungarisch-Bohl * Magyaregregy = Ungarisch Eggrad * Magyarfalva = Harkau: * Maygargencs = Gentschdorf: * Magyarlak = Ungarisch-Minihof: * Magyarpolány = Polan, Polern * Majos = Maiesch: * Majs = Maisch: * Mány = Maan: * Maráza = Marase] * Mórágy = Maratz: * Makkosmária = Maria-Eichel: * Máriagyűd = Mariajud: * Máriahalom = Kirwall * Máriakálnok = Gahling * Máriakémend = Kemend: * Márianosztra = Naßraden * Máriapócs = Pötsch * Máriaremete = Maria-Einsiedl, Mariaeinsiedel:'' Budapest * Márkó = Markusdorf * Márok = Deutschmarok * Máthészalka = Salka: * Mátyásföld = Matthiasfeld: (Budapest-?) * Mecsekjánosi = Janoschi: * Mecseknádasd = Nadasch (Bischofnadasch) * Mekényes = Meknitsch: * Mezőberény = Maisbrünn * Mezőfalva = Herzogendorf * Miklósi = Niklasing * Miskolc = Mischkolz * Mocsárosdűlő = Großmorast: (Budapest-?) * Mőcsény = Metschke * Mogyorósbánya = Moderesch, Ungersdorf an der Donau * Mohács = Mohatsch: * Molnár-sziget = Müllerinsel: * Monyoród = Munjerod * Mór = Moor * Mosonmagyaróvár = Ungarisch-Altenburg * Mosonszentpéter = Sankt-Peter: * Mosonszolnok = Zanegg * Mőzs = Mesch, Mötschau * Mucsfa = Mutschwa * Mucsi = Mutsching * Murga = Murgau N * Nadap = Kaltenberg * Nágocs = Nagotsch: * Nagybaracska = Großbaratschka: * Nagyberki = Großbergl: * Nagyberki-KisberkiGroßbergl-Kleinbergl * Nagybörzsöny = Deutschpilsen * Nagybudmér = Großbudmer * Nagycenk = Großzinkendorf: * Nagyesztergár = Großestergai * Nagyhajmás = Heimasch: * Nagyhidegkút = Großhidikut * Nagykaroly = Groß-Karol * Nagykanizsa = Großkirchen * Nagykölked = Großkulken * Nagykovácsi = Großkowatsch * Nagykozár = Kosar: * Nagylózs = Losing: , kroatisch: Luoža * Nagymányok = Großmanok: * Nagymaros = Freistadt, Großmaros * Nagynyárád = Großnaarad * Nagypall = Nadjpohl, Pahl * Nagyszékely = Großsäckl: * Nagytétény = Großteting: (Budapest-?) * Nagytevel = Deutschtewel * Nagyvázsony = Großvaschon * Nagyvejke = Deutschweken * Nemesmedves = Ginisdorf * Nemesnádudvar = Nadwar: * Neszmély = Nessmühl: * Németbánya = Deutschhütten * Németfalu = Deutschdorf * Németkér = Kremling * Nemetlukafa = Deutschlukafa: * Németvölgy = Deutschenthal: (Budapest-?) \ * Népsziget = Pestherinsel: * Nógrád = Neuburg * Nyék = Huthweide * Nyergesújfalu = Neudorf a. d. Donau: * Nyögér = Nieger: O * Óbánya = Altglashütte: * Óbuda = Altofen , Etzelburg (mittelalterl.) * Ófalu = Ohfall, Ofeloo * Okorvölgy = Ackerwe * Olahfalva = Wallonendorf * Olasz = Ahlaß * Olaszfalu = Wallendorf * Olmod = Bleigraben * Őrmező = Feldhut * Oroszlány = Ohreslahn * Örvényes = Erewin P * Palkonya = Balken * Palotabozsok = Boschok * Pannonhalma = Martinsberg * Páty = Bath * Pécs = Fünfkirchen, Finfkärche * Pécsdevecser = Dewetsch * Pécs-Mecsekszentkút = ''Fünfkirchen-Heiligbrunn ¹ * Pécs-Mecsekszabolcs = Fünfkirchen-Seibolds ¹ * Pécsvárad = Fünfkirchenwardein: ¹ * Pécs-Vasas = Fünfkirchen-Eisenau * Pesthidegkút = Hidikut * Pestlőrinc = Sankt-Lorenz * Pestszenterzsébet = St.Elisabeth, Elisabethstadt Budapest- * Pestszentimre = St.Emmerich * Pestújhely = Neustädtel, Neustädtl * Piliscsaba = Tschawa * Pilisszentiván = Sankt-Iwan bei Ofen * Pilisvörösvár = Werischwar, Rotenburg * Pincehely = Binsenhelm * Pócsa = Bootsch R * Rákoskeresztúr = Gerersdorf:'' Budapest- ¹ * Rákospalota = Palota:(Budapest-?) * Rátót = Neustift * Répcevis = Heils * Rózsavölgy = Sauwinkelgraben S * Sárospatak = Potok am Bodroch * Sárvár = Klein Zell * Sasad = Burgerberg: * Sashalom = Adlerhügel: Budapest * Sátoraljaújhely = Neustadt am Zeltberg, Tranzensdorf * Somogyfajsz = Füssen * Somogyhárságy = Harschad * Sopron = Ödenburg * Szakonyfalu = Eckersdorf * Szemlőhegy = Josephsberg * Szentjakabfa = Jakobsdorf am Plattensee * Szentpéterfa = Postrum * Széphalom = Gartenbergel: * Szigetcsúcs = Inselspitz: * Szigetszentmárton = Inselsanktmartin: * Szigetújfalu = Inselneudorf: * Szigetvár = Inselstadt * Szigetvár = Groß-Sigeth * Szirák = Zirok * Szob = Zopp an der Donau T * Tatabánya-Felsőgalla = Obergalla * Tabán = Raitzenstadt: * Tata-Agostyán = Augstin * Torbágy = Kleinturwall: * Tormás = Krendorf: * Törökbálint = Großturwall * Tósokberénd = Duschigwehrend U * Ujbarok = Neudörfel im Schildgebirge: * Újhartyán = Neuhartian: * Újpalota = Neupalota:'' Budapest- ¹ * Újpest = Neupest: Budapest * Újpetre = Ratzpeter * Úrkút = Herrbrunn * Üröm = Erben V * Vác = Waitzen * Váralja = Waroli * Várdomb = Wardum * Várgesztes = Gestitz * Városlőd = Waschludt: * Varsád = Waschad * Vaskeresztes = Eisenburggroßdorf * Vaskút = Eisenbrunn: * Vasszentmihály = Raab-Sankt-Michael: * Vasvár = Eisenburg * Velem = Sankt Veit: * Vértesacsa = Atschau * Veszprémhidegkút = Kaltenbrunn bei Weißbrunn: * Villánykövesd = Gowisch * Visegrád = Blindenburg, Plintenburg, Witzegrad * Vitnyéd = Letting * Vokány = Wakan Z * Zalaegerszeg = Egersee * Zalavár = Moosburg * Zirc = Sirtz * Zirc-Kardosrét = Sirtz-Gardischrieth: * Zsibrik = Schiwrick * Zsira = Tening * Zugliget = Auhügel, Auwinkel, Sauwinkel Budapest- ¹ * Zugló = Lerchenfeld:'' Budapest- ¹ P * Pápa = Poppa * Pári = Paar * Paks = Paksch * Palé = Paling i.d.Braunau * Palkonya = Palkan * Pári = Pari: * Pálvölgy = Paulitha: * Pomáz = Paumasch: * Pornóapáti = Pernau * Perbál = Perwall * Peresznye = Prössing * Pest = Pesth: * Péterhegy = Petersberg * Pécsvárad = Petschwar * Pogány = Pogern * Polány = Polern * Pócsa = Pootsch * Porva = Porwa * Pulau: Pula * Pußtewaan: Pusztavám R * Rábafüzes = Raabfidisch * Rönök = Radling * Rajka = Ragendorf * Rátka = Ratkau * Románd = Romansdorf * Rózsadomb = Rosenhügel * Ruppertsberg:auch: Kopisch, Ruppertsburg Kaposvár * Ruprecht: Hegyhátszentmárton S * Salgótarján = Schalgotarjan * Sárok = Scharock * Sásd = Schaschd * Solymár = Schaumar * Süttő = Schitte * Szégy = Saad: * Szakadát = Sagetal: * Szalatnak = Salak: * Szálka = Salkau, Saake * Szár = Saar * Szárász = Sarasposten * Szárazd = Sarasch * Szászfa = Sachsendorf * Szászvár = Saswar * Székelyszabar = Sawer * Szentendre = Sankt-Andrä * Szentgotthárd = Sankt-Gotthard * Szigetszentmárton = Sankt-Martin * Szomód = Sammet * Szekszárd = Sechshard * Schitzenhofen: Balatoncsicsó * Schneckenberg: Csillaghegy * Somberek = Schomberg * Széptölgyes = Schöneichen: * Szépilona = Schönhelene * Szépvölgy = Schöntal: (Budapest-?) * Soroksár = Schorokschar: (Budapest-?) * Süttő = Schüttern * Schwabenberg: (Budapest-?) Svábhegy * Szeged = Segedin * Seik: Szajk * Sendelbach: Szendehely * Sendelbach-Galline: Szendehely-Katalinpuszta * Senglasl: Szentlászló * Sepetnek: Szepetnek * Serentsch: Szerencs * Siegersdorf: Horvátzsidány * Sier: Szűr * Sil: Somogyszil * Siladj: Szilágy * Silberberg: Ezüsthegy * Sitz: Szőc * Sollnock: Szolnok * Sonndorf: Szomor * Sonnenberg (auch: Spiessberg): Naphegy * Sonnenwirtswiese: (Budapest-?) Petneházy-rét * Sorosch: Szorósad * Spanischwiese: (Budapest-?) Spanyolrét * Spatzendorf im Schildgebirge: Vereb * Spiessberg (auch: Sonnenberg): Naphegy * Spitzberg: Csúcshegy * St. Gall: Szentgál * St. Glasl: Szentlászló * Staaben: Piliscsaba * Stein am Anger (auch Steinamanger): Szombathely * Steinbruch: (Budapest-?) Kőbánya * Steinriegel: Kővár * Stephansfeld: (Budapest-?) Istvánmező * Stimmersdorf im Buchenwald: Isztimér * Straß-Sommerein: Hegyeshalom * Stuhlweißenburg: Székesfehérvár * Sukid: Szőkéd * Sulk: Szulok * Szederkény = Surgetin: T * Tabód = Taboldsdorf: * Tarján = Tarian: * Taksony = Tax: * Tékes = Tekisch: * Teklafalu = Tekladorf * Tekeres = Tekrisch * Telki = Tölleck * Terézváros = Theresienstadt: (Budapest-?) * Tevel = Tewel * Tófű = Tofi: * Tolna = Tolnau * Töttös = Tiedisch * Tata = Totis: * Tatabánya = Totiserkolonie: * Totwaschon: Tótvázsony * Csákberény = Tschakabrünn * Császártöltés = Tschasartet (auch: Kaiserdamm) * Csátalja = Tschatali * Csatka = Tschatkau: * Csávoly = Tschawal * Cseledoboka = Tubaken * Csepreg = Tschapring * Csolnok = Tschaunok * Tschemmern: Csömör * Tschepele: Csepel * Tschewing: Csebény * Tschickern: Csikéria * Tschip: Szigetcsép * Tschobing: Nemescsó * Tschowanka: Csobánka U * Udvar = Udwo: * Révfülöp = Überfuhr: * Untergalla: Tatabánya-Alsógalla * Urbaniberg: (Budapest-?) Orbánhegy * Urbrunn: Úrkút W * Wallern: Baj * Wasser: Kisvaszar * Weindorf: Pilisborosjenő * Weinhild: Tatabánya-Bánhida * Weißbrunn: Veszprém * Weißbuchenbrunn: Gyertyánkút * Wemend: Véménd * Werschend: Versend * Wetsch: Szigetbecse * Wetschesch: Vecsés * Normafa = Wetterbaum: * Wetz: Vásárosbéc * Villány = Wieland: * Wieselburg: Mosonmagyaróvár * Wieselburg-Ungarisch Altenburg: Mosonmagyaróvár * Windischdorf: Rábatótfalu * Windisch Warschendorf: Tótvázsony * Witzegrad, Blindenburg, Plintenburg: Visegrád * Witzegrader Geb., Blindenburger Geb.: Visegrádi-hgs. ¹ * Wüstsommerein: Pusztasomorja Siehe auch * Liste der Listen deutschsprachiger Bezeichnungen nicht deutschsprachiger Orte Category:Geography of Hungary Category:German exonyms]